Fiesta de mascaras
by MiluxD
Summary: WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW SE HA IDO A LA GUERRA , A LUCHAR PERO EN SU CAMINO TIENE PERDIDAS Y CAE EN UN ABISMO DE OSCURIDAD Y DEPRESIÓN HASTA QUE LA CONCE. ELLA ES LA LUZ DE SU VIDA. esta historia fue creada para la gf 2014
1. Chapter 1

FIESTA DE MASCARAS.

esta historia no es apta para territiananas ni personas sencibles

mis agradecimientos a mi hermana Blackangel VH, HERMANA DE MI CORAZON ESPERO QUE PRONTO ESTES EN CASA OJALA TE PORTES BIEN PARA ESTAR PRONTO JUNTAS RECUERDA QUE ME LO PROMETISTE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA POR AMBAS.

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW.

Un noble guerrero de nombre William Albert Andrew fue convocado por los religiosos para unirse en la guerra santa, dejando a su esposa Esmeralda para cumplir con el mandato impuesto, ella después de varios días de sentirse mal había ido a visitar al médico del pueblo, mejor dicho al curandero, pues los malestares que presentaba la hacían creer que estaba en cinta, ella quería darle la sorpresa a su esposo, cuando por desgracia él fue llamado por la contraloría para presentarse en el frente en Jerusalén, por desgracia ella no pudo darle la gran notica por que cuando ella llego el ya se había marchado dejando solo una nota:

Querida Esmeralda:

Recuerda que te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, pero tengo que partir por un mandato a la guerra santa, lo hago para cumplir con mi deber y mi honor recuerda que cuando regrese podremos ser felices y formar la familia que tanto soñamos te amo.

Siempre tuyo William Albert Andrew

Sir Andrew era de nacionalidad escocesa pero radicaba en Rumania, era un hombre alto, rubio, atlético y de unos ojos azules como el cielo todo un guerrero, aunque muchos pensarían en la imagen de él como un Dios griego por sus facciones y personalidad, después de la muerte de su hermana, se había hundido en una depresión y tristeza ya que era la única familia que tenia, pero la vida lo recompensaba poniendo en su camino a una gran mujer de nombre Esmeralda Kuznetsova, de la cual se enamoro perdidamente y ella con su amor, ternura y bondad lo lleno de vida para que el saliera adelante y soñaran con formar una familia y una vida nueva.

Esmeralda era la hija de un príncipe y sobrina de un duque francés, era una chica llena de virtudes y con un gran corazón, físicamente no era muy alta delgada pero con curvas, de hermosos risos rubios y de un color de ojos que hacían honor a su nombre dos grandes esmeraldas.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y las batallas cada vez eran más pesadas, sanguinarias y desoladoras, sin embargo con el recuerdo de su bella esposa la guerra era más llevadera, con ella esperándolo podía soportar tempestades, por las noches se cuestionaba si era correcto, matar y luchar contra los hombres, para salvar la vida de otros hombres era contradictorio, pero tenía que hacerlo, como capitán sabia su trabajo y logro salvar la vida de los hombres que estaban bajo su mandato y claro también la propia, pero en la lucha en ocasiones se preguntaba, ¿Había ido a proteger las tierras de Dios o los intereses monetarios de la iglesia?

¿Mataba hombres en el nombre de Dios o mataba hombres en nombre de gente ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos.

Cuando termino la guerra cruel guerra, todos los que estaban bajo su manto de protección volvieron a su casa.

Y el… pensaba que cualquier persona que había ido a luchar a la guerra santa y regresaba de dicha hazaña vivo era un milagro.

Ahora en estos momentos iba rumbo a su hogar.

Al llegar al castillo Andrew, se quedo petrificado. Se adentro en la casa mirando a todos lados su hogar estaba repleto de cadáveres, no sabía por qué razón su casa estaba así, solo una imagen pasaba por su mente, mientras su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y desesperadamente empezó la búsqueda de su amada Esmeralda buscaba por todas partes y no la encontraba, sus gritos desgarradores hacían eco por toda la mansión pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, busco desesperadamente, tratando de encontrar algún sobreviviente, alguien que le dijera algo sobre el paradero de su amada pero nada, todo lo que encontró fue una masacre, eso fue lo que encontró, cadáveres degollados, mutilados, empalados, desmembrados con un dejo de putrefacción una imagen desgarradora, se dirigió al que un día fue su despacho y un último atisbo de esperanza regreso a su cuerpo cuando al mirar el escritorio vio dos notas.

¡Dios! deseaba que no hubiera estado en el castillo, lo deseaba con todo su corazón y así fue al mirar la primera nota que decía:

Sra. Andrew:

Lamentamos informarle de la muerte de su esposo el Sr. William Albert Andrew por desgracia en la batalla se pierden muchas vidas, nuestras más sentidas condolencias y oramos por su resignación.

Se despide de usted

El vaticano.

La orden sagrada de los templarios.

Pero el balde de agua fría que recibió al leer la segunda nota que era de su amada.

Dios yo lo amaba más que mi vida y no puedo resignarme a vivir sin él, perdóname pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo, te pido me recojas en tu seno al igual que a mi hijo y me permitas reunirme con él.

P.D. Si alguna alma caritativa me hiciera el favor de recoger mis restos del acantilado de Saint. Anne y darles cristiana sepultura, se que Dios los premiara ya que gracias a eso podre reunirme con mi amado de antemano gracias.

Esmeralda Kuznetsova de Andrew

¡No! No podía ser, se había lanzado del acantilado. Como pudo bajo al acantilado para recoger el cuerpo de su amada, donde lloro amargamente, hasta que el día se hizo noche y la noche se hizo día, sobre el cadáver de su esposa juro vengarse de todo aquellos que les hicieron daño, todos pagaría con su muerte.

Subió con ella en brazos el acantilado decidido a incinerar a su esposa. El no la sepultaría ya que el ya no creía en Dios, miro al regazo de su amada ella sujetaba una carta y de sus frías manos la arranco y la guardo en su bolso.

Albert no grito rugió con ira y dolor.

**-¡Dios!, yo que luche contra feroces guerreros en tu nombre y tu no fuiste capaz de evitar esto, Tu me arrancaste todo y ahora tu me arrancas el amor de mis manos, de mis brazos, su dulce calor, me arrancas al amor de mi vida. **

**No es justo tu…**

**Tú, que decías tener piedad de quien sirviera en tu nombre, te odio lo oyes, te odio…. Y te maldigo Dios.**

Así salió rumbo a la capilla, la cual quemo y volvió a maldecir en voz alta. Después salió y se dirigió hacia la iglesia donde los sacerdotes se encontraban en un retiro espiritual, en donde corto el cuello de cada sacerdote por venganza.

Porque por culpa de ellos se suicido su amada.

Depuse de la masacre en el monasterio Neamt y con sus víctimas tiradas, bebió toda la sangre que pudo beber.

Desde ese momento se aisló ya no salía de la biblioteca y recordó la nota que tenia en sus manos su querida Esmeralda en ella decía:

Adiós maldita vida, desde este acantilado que es lo más alto que encontré me despido de ti, que me has quitado todo, el amor, la fuerza y la esperanza ya que mi hijo y yo solo con la muerte nos podremos reunir con mi amado ya que en esta vida nos negaste esa dicha.

Adiós.

Arrugo la nota, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Y juro ante Dios y Lucifer que renegaría de Dios y de la iglesia que acabo con su amada Esmeralda y con el fruto de su amor.

Se sumió en la oscuridad, perdiendo su alma, destrozando a todo ser viviente que osara, invadir sus terrenos, no le importaba quien fuera, quien pretendía acercarse o desafiarlo, acabaría muerto, de la peor forma ya que los degollaba, desangraba y los empalaba, solo por el placer de verlos así .

Tras la muerte de su adorada esmeralda William Albert Andrew, se convirtió en un demonio, con sus actos se maldijo a el mismo y solo deseaba saciar su sed de venganza, buscando saciar también su sed de sangre, ya nada era suficiente, todas las noches mataba a diestra y siniestra tomando la vida niños, hombres mujeres y ancianos, ya no solo eran animales los que mataba, como era en un principio, para él la vida humana había perdido valor, solo era una aberración en contra a lo que el ahora era, un demonio sin corazón.

Los años pasaron y se convirtieron en siglos, con cada vida que había tomado se aseguraba de dejar su huella y declaraba un desafiando para quien quisiera tomarlo, muchas personas trataron de asesinarlo, pero al final ellos terminaban asesinados y mataba a la familia de los aldeanos que osaran enfrentarlo, cubierto por el manto de oscuridad degolló, desangro y los mutilaba sin piedad, solamente en la terrible oscuridad se escuchaba su tétrica risa declarando la venganza que acababa de realizar, al asomar el alba desaparecía antes de que salieran los primeros rallos del sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Así transcurrió su vida pero en algún momento decidió darse la oportunidad de dejar que algunas personas que fueran dignas de confianza se acercaran a él, ya habían trascurrido más de 500 años y corría el año 1656 y su corazón seguía roto como en aquel entonces su gran amigo Luis XIV lo invito a una fiesta, el no tenia ánimos de asistir a dicho evento, no deseaba ver a ningún maldito sacerdote ya que no sabía si podría controlarse no quería matar en la fiesta, esa amistad había sido un pequeño bálsamo, pero no sabía cómo enfrentar ciertas circunstancias, se sentía inquieto tendría que viajar llevaría tierra de su hogar y claro llevaría su maravilloso ataúd forrado y bien almidonado si no el camino en coche seria una tortura.

-Moisés, debemos viajar a Francia.

-Son tres a cinco días mi lord.

-Así es y no haremos escalas así que carga y equipa pronto el carruaje.

Inicio del flash back.

Mato a cientos de personas incluidos mujeres, niños, ancianos y todo lo que podía tener vida pero se vio en la miserable obligación de que debía tener sirvientes unos que no le temieran, así que contrato a las personas más valientes y les pagaba bien, solo que debían guardar muy bien su secreto.

Fin del flash back.

Moisés era además de su cochero, era uno de sus amigos también estaban Alistar Cronwell su inventor personal, Archivald Cronwell, su contador y por ultimo Anthony Brown, el jardinero, sus sobrinos como a él les gustaba llamarlos, la verdad es que Anthony se parecía tanto a Rose su difunta hermana, que no lo dejaba descansar, ellos le llamaban tío abuelo solo para molestarlo solo con aquellos muchachos olvidaba un poco la soledad de su alma también contaba con la amistad y el apoyo del viejo medico George Johnson quien también viajaría con él a Francia, como odiaba París la ciudad más espantosa del mundo, las calles tenían olor a cloaca, los burdeles olor a licor barato nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incomodo, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, había venido casi arrastras ya que su amigo amenazo con que si no se presentaba lo mandarían a buscar, además su amigo insistía en que tenía que conocer a la flamante duquesa Legan, como si pudiese interesarle semejante mocosa malcriada, indigna de ser mirada, aun no olvidaba como la había conocido, cuando un caballo la tiro al corral de los cerdos, que manera de reírse y aquella pobre chica, que tuvo que enlodarse para poder sacarla ya que ni siquiera el zángano de su hermano pudo sacarla y se hacían llamar duques.

¡Ha! Como si fuera la reina de Francia solo es la amante de mi amigo, suspiro nuevamente

- Vámonos muchachos, esta noche es la gran fiesta se que hemos llegado hace unas cuantas horas, pero con lo fuerte que son ustedes no estarán cansados y no les importara, además ya tienen los trajes y los antifaces listos, es hora de que inicie la actuación de nuestras vidas.

- Aun así insisto odio Paris, iba metido en mis pensamientos.

-A mi me parece lindo, escuche decir a Stear y Archie.

-No saben lo que dicen escuche decir a Anthony.

- A mí tampoco me gusta pero ya estamos aquí y tu George ¿sigues pensando lo mismo?

-Pues esta ciudad me trae malos recuerdos, solo espero terminar pronto con esto para volver a casa, con Marianne.

-Bueno nosotros agotaremos nuestro recurso, pues aun somos solteros, dijeron los Cornwell,

Yo volveré con Anette, me gusta demasiado, con su cabello ondulado ojos azules y pecas, amo sus pecas en la nariz.

Yo volveré con mi amada Constanz, es un poco soberbia pero en la cama es una fiera, jajaja reían los hombre excepto William Albert Andrew.

-Una mujer no debe ser objeto de burlas, mucho menos en mi presencia, rugió con enfado.

-Lo sentimos señor.

El viaje prosiguió en silencio, hasta que llegaron al castillo del rey.

- ¡Dios! es magnífico grito Stear.

- Es más pequeño que el del tío abuelo, dijo Anthony,

Ya esta, silencio sentencio Albert, los demás solo asintieron y bajaron la cabeza como niños recién regañados, al entrar fueron anunciados, Elisa iba a colgarse del cuello de Albert, cuando el rey se interpuso entre ellos.

- Elisa por favor comportarte.

Elisa solo miro al rey, si sus miradas mataran ya estaríamos él y yo muertos, jajá, pero me encanto esa manera de domar a la bestia, Luis hacía acopio de todo su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el vestido y poseerla en ese momento, pero ahí estaba Niel, el estúpido que les hacía de pantalla, Elisa se había vuelto una prostituta mas.

Quede perplejo cuando la vi al lado de Elisa y con ella estaba un cretino que utilizaba un antifaz azul con destellos brillantes, ella utilizaba un antifaz verde que iba a juego con aquellas esmeraldas que bailaban al son de las luces, se veía hermosa, hace 16 años que no la veía y los años le habían sentado bien, lucia hermosa.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya que su acompañante no le permitía nada, solo que centrara su atención en el, a lo lejos observe sus movimientos ella era hija de William White y Leonora White, ambos asesinados a causa de una mala jugada de Raymond y Sarah Legan quienes supuestamente al verla sola le dieron un lugar en su familia, si como no un lugar, la pusieron a trabajar y a dormir con los caballos, eso hicieron por culpa de la caprichosa Elisa y el inepto de Niel, en fin solo tenía ojos para observarla era el alma de la fiesta se deslizaba en la pista como un ángel, pensando en su hermoso rostro y sus bellos ojos me perdí hasta que me di cuenta, que paraba y su acompañante la dejo sola esperando en medio de la pista, Anthony la tomo de la cintura para proseguir la danza luego Archí, Moisés y por ultimo Stear, Albert le pidió el turno a Stear, el llevaba su mirada brillante, cuando la tomo en brazos una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a los dos pero no dijeron nada continuaron bailando, Candy seguía absorta en la pista de baile sin saber que seis pares de ojos la observaban, cuando terminado la pieza de baile, Terry le pidió a Candy que por favor lo acompañara fuera del salón, ya en el pasillo la dirigió a un lugar un poco alejado tomándola de la cintura la arrincono en una pared y posando su peso sobre ella le dijo:

-Necesito la prueba de tu amor

-¿Qué?, pregunto Candy sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste querida

- ¿Aquí, ahora?

- Si, ¿por qué no?

Acaso no se te apetece querida, la empezó a besar y a tocar con desesperación, bajo una mano hasta su cintura y se presiono contra ella para que sintiera lo excitado que se encontraba.

-Terry por favor no

Terry cegado por la locura que había hecho, no perdería ninguna apuesta, así que echo rienda suelta a su pasión, rápidamente la tomo y le subió el faldón acariciándole las piernas, iba subiendo por el muslo, mientras que Candy con la voz quebrada, suplicaba que por favor parara, no quería eso y menos que la tomara así y en ese lugar en y menos quería recordar así su primera vez.

-Terry por favor no, repitió

- Por favor Terry detente, por favor.

-La dama le ha dicho que no.

-Déjela y manténgase a la altura de la situación, compórtese como un caballero.

-Esto no es de su incumbencia señor, así que por favor manténgase lejos de lo que haremos o ¿quiere ayudarme?

-Yo no soy un cobarde para abusar de esa manera de una mujer, además considero que es indigno hacerlo así, puesto que no es de un caballero comportarse de esa forma.

-Y meterse en problemas y en cosas que no son de su incumbencia, tampoco lo es de caballeros señor.

-¡Oh, claro lo dice un caballero! Usted ha apostado acostarse con toda rubia que se le cruce en el camino, es usted muy poco hombre, ¿no lo cree?

-Cállese.

-No lo hare.

-Entonces vallase.

-Te lo advierto Granchester, no la toques.

- Ya se lo dije no es asunto suyo, usted no debería opinar ni meterse, además me estoy hartando de este jueguito señor y no es caballeroso de su parte ¿no, cree?

-Tampoco lo es el aprovecharse de alguien inocente, alguien que no puede defenderse frente a un tipo que le sobrepasa en altura y fuerza y mucho menos soportar un abuso solo para burlarse Duque de Granchester o ¿es que no aprendió? No le causa sufrimiento o tristeza la muerte de su prometida, Susan Marlow.

- Susan estaba loca, desquiciada y obsesionada, no es mi culpa que al romper nuestro compromiso, ella se suicidara.

-Esa no es la verdad, hasta el más cuerdo se volvería loco si la persona que amas, toma tu pureza y te deja en cinta, para luego abandonarte por correr tras de otras faldas o ¿es que pago para que se deshicieran de ella?.

-Esto es una estupidez, -rugió Terry con enfado- Candy querida después seguiremos en lo que hemos quedado.

- ¿Y en qué hemos quedado querido? Pregunto con un toque de ironía en su voz.

-¡Oh! vamos querida no te hagas la santa todos sabemos la clase de zorra que eres.

-¿Así que ahora soy una zorra? ¿Es por no acostarme contigo?, bien Granchester déjalo así, pero tengo dos regalos para ti, le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente, si los quieres debes acercarte.

Albert quien estaba cerca escucho el comentario, sorprendido por la joven iba a retirarse un poco decepcionado, les había dado la espalda para darles un poco de intimidad, estaba por volver entre sus pasos dispuesto a emprender la retirada, cuando escucho un grito de dolor, Candy había empuñado su frágil mano, para darle un puñetazo profundo en la nariz y una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

-Ahí tienes mi prueba de amor querido.

Y sin más se fue dejando a Terry tirado en el suelo y con una fuerte hemorragia en la nariz.

Albert ayudo a Terry a levantarse y le ofreció su pañuelo para limpiarse no podía ver a alguien caído, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba pensaba ''Sí se parece a mi Esmeralda, aunque solo en lo físico, porque mi Esmeralda era una dama delicada, aun así aquella chica le pedía a gritos que la protegiera.

Una vez que dejo a Terry dentro del salón, se dirigió hasta Candy y le pregunto, cerca del oído:

-Noble dama, me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza de baile.

-Sera un placer, le respondió con una brillante sonrisa, lo único que veía de aquel angelical rostro eran los hermosos ojos color esmeralda, similares a los ojos de su querida Rose y su amada Esmeralda, además de dejarse atrapar por su cautivadora cascada de risos dorados, que cubrían su espalda.

Una vez que hubo terminado la pieza se despidieron con una reverencia y una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Me concedería otra?

-Me encantaría mi señor pero lo siento señor debo irme, mi lady me espera.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

** Feliz Aniversario.**

**A** cuantos,  
**Q**uisieras que por, uno a  
**U**no regalaras;  
**E**speciales sonrisas,  
**L**lenarías con ellas, aquellas bellas sonrisas, días llenos de calor y de,  
**A**legría. Serias tan humilde de,  
**R**econocer y de,  
**R**egalarme una tan bella y,  
**E**special como ella,

**A**gotaría los medios para verte feliz,  
**N**ada completamente nada se compara a la,  
**D**esbordante felicidad que irradia una de tus arrebatadoras sonrisas dime me  
**R**egalarías una sola  
**E**special como ninguna, pero el pasado es pasado y el presente me golpea con fuerza, , con la copa en la mano, lacia y sin respuesta , el whisky se encarga una y otra vez de recordármelo, y me golpea con una facilidad inmediata, donde el  
**W**hisky se ha tomado mi cabeza y me ha hecho recordar mi miseria si tan solo estuvieras aquí.

**C**andy si tan solo estuvieras aquí, vivo  
**L**amentando todo lo sucedido, viviendo y recordando todo lo sucedido en el accidente en el hospital que marco nuestras vidas, pero  
**A**l menos no me dejaste tan solo,  
**S**i nuestra hija está conmigo, y  
**E**spero algún día no muy lejano,

**E**n especial reunirme contigo en el  
**S**anto cielo  
**P**ara mirar a todos y cuidarlos, pero aun así la  
**E**speranza que adorno largo tiempo mi corazón, ha avivando dulcemente en un ser deslumbrante , no obstante tus recuerdos me golpean nítidamente y mi dolor aumenta  
**C**onstantemente . aun así me enseñaste a ver la de un modo diferente, a vivirla , porque la es bella y única como tú, porque eres un ser único especial e invaluable, me hiciste crecer y madurar, al final lo hicimos juntos. Cuando la veo te recuerdo tanto si me refiero a  
Como nuestra soñadora e  
**I**lusionada hija envejece junto al amor de su vida, es tan parecida  
**A** ti incluso con esas pecas, si aquel accidente no te hubiera arrebatado estarías tan ilusionada con nosotros mirando con la creación de su nuevo itinerario de cuadros es una artista reconocida en el mundo si supieras la,  
**L**ealtad que te guarda y pinta cada cuadro que crea en tu nombre , si supieras con fe y esperanza nuestra hija mira tú cuadro, si tan solo estuvieras aquí a mi lado feliz aniversario Candy , Anthony dejo el ramo de dulces Candy abrazando a su hija para retirarse del cementerio .

Gf' 2014


	4. Chapter 4

**lo lamento lo lamento el acrostico no tiene relación con el fic mil disculpas ese acrostico fue creado para la guerra florida al igual que este fic mil disculpas mil disculpas **

**Bien chicas he de agradecer enormemente su seguimiento si me quieren matar no las culpo **

**un millón de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes a quienes leen en silencio a quienes comentan a quien pasan y me dejan su comentario por favor chica sepan que este capitulo es el final.**

**y que contiene escenas de ambito sexual.**

**gracias por leer**

Albert conocía muy bien el carácter caprichoso de Elisa así que opto por seguir su carruaje a para saber que se proponía y Niel se había ido en un carruaje diferente así que opto por seguir al de Candy y también decidió que la seguiría por donde ella fuera, se convertiría en su sombra, cuando amaneció él seguía al pendiente de ella para estar completamente seguro de que se encontraba bien, tenía miedo, un miedo horrible, aun que él sabía que era capaz de defenderse sola, su temor era otro, no quería que encontrara un hombre que la enamorara y que el quedara fuera de su vida, el sabia que ella necesitaba eso un hombre que la amara y cuidara, no un monstruo como él, no obstante se negaba a que ella lo pudiera dejar estaba loco ¿pero que mas podía hacer?

Sin embargo no era el único que la observaba, al parecer el dichoso duquecito no perdía el tiempo y la espiaba - ya me estaba hartando- - Buenas tardes señor- sonrió hipócritamente el duquecito, Candy salió de la tienda donde se encontraba y los vio, Terry se acerco a ella, se dijeron una cuantas palabras por lo bajo y cuando ello le respondió se hizo a un lado, para luego evadirlo, el se quedo rojo de rabia y se fue pero no sin antes decirme que no tenía el camino libre, me dirigí a una florería en donde la encontré ella me miro.

-!Oh¡ ¿tú eres William, William Albert hijo?

Se giro y se encontró con aquellos ojos que lo habían embrujado, claro que era él, el único William Albert que había pero no podía decirle la verdad, suspiro con tranquilidad y serenidad

-Efectivamente yo soy, ¿tú eres Candy?, mira que hermosa estas y que figura muchacha, estas hecha toda una mujer casadera.

-Candy suspiro con tristeza -la verdad es que no, mientras Elisa no se case yo no puedo hacerlo, además nadie querría casarse conmigo todos piensan que soy una zorra ya que Elisa y Niel plantaron ese rumor, piensan que soy la amante del rey cuando no lo soy, pero en fin ese es mi drama ¿dime Albert te casaste?

-No querida espero a la mujer indicada aun que me vuelva un viejo decrepito.

-Ja, ja, ja soltaron ambos la carcajada.

- ¿huérfana donde estas? se escucho la voz de Elisa llamándola.

-Discúlpame debo marcharme Albert.

-¿Que hablabas con aquel hombre? sabes que no puedes hablar con nadie solo estas para servirme querida Candy, no lo olvides.

- Sabes que Elisa aquí están tus mugres de vestidos me arte, de ti, dando media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Albert la seguía con la mirada. Rápidamente se dirigió a Moisés diciéndole a la mansión Legan, démonos, prisa.

-Buenas tardes mis queridísimos legan ¿cómo se encuentran?

-Es un honor Albert ¿en qué podemos servirte?

-Iré al punto de mi visita vengo por alguien a quienes ustedes dieron cobijo como un miembro de su familia, pero en pago a su generosidad la hicieron su sirvienta.

-¿William de dónde has sacado eso? Nosotros no hemos hecho semejante atrocidad.

-El señor Legan guardo silencio, no podía negar tal acto, si él estaba de acuerdo con que era un acto vil, pero no dijo nada y lo acepto por su propio beneficio.

-Vamos, Sara conmigo no te hagas, si tú misma la convertiste en lo que es, Candy es la sirvienta de tu malcriada hija, así que a mí no me cuentas cuentos, deberías presionar y educar más a tus hijos, no sea que te vallan a matar y derrochen tu fortuna, pero vamos hagamos negocio por tu sirvienta. Te doy tres rubíes un zafiro y una esmeralda por ella.

-Trato.- no dudo ni un solo segundo para pensarlo.

-Hasta nunca mis estimados, ¡ah! una cosa más Sara, no dirán nada a nadie de quien la compro si no me encargare de que queden en la ruina de acuerdo.

-Sara legan asintió y solo se mordió la lengua no era conveniente, soltar su veneno con él.

Albert que leía la mente de Sara le dijo, - No lo pienses Sara, primero acabare con Niel y Elisa, puesto que ya se cuales son los gustos de tus primogénitos. Es mi última advertencia Sara, mi cochero vendrá en mi carruaje a buscar a Candy en hora y media. Tienes ese tiempo para decirle que la has vendido y que debe irse en el carruaje que la recogerá entendido o prefieres que ahora mismo termine contigo Sara.

-No, no William así se hará.

Mientras tanto Terry caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, recordando las palabras de Candy.

-Lo siento Terry, jamás podría casarme con un cerdo como tú, ni aun que mi vida dependiera de ello, has jugado y humillado a muchas mujeres, veras hace tres días, recibí una carta de Susana donde me conto sobre los insultos, los abusos, los golpes y como la orillaste para darte la prueba de su amor, con lo que tú no contaste es que Susana, quedara embarazada.

Tu error es haber sido un idiota arrogante.

-Ya te lo dije Susana estaba loca.

-No es verdad y los insultos y la paliza que le propinaste, también es una locura, por favor Terry, vete.

Mientras que Albert, había estado atento a todo movimiento.

Las palabras lo bombardeaban a cada paso… si Candy tenía razón debería cambiar, ¡no! para que la vida era corta y tenía que disfrutarla.

Asi que siguió su camino paso por varios lugares sin querer por el camino que recorría lo condujo cerca de la mansión legan, se percato de un carruaje extraño estacionado en el portal de acero, mientras que Candy caminaba con la vista pegada al suelo, las palabra dichas por Sara la dejaron helada.

-Mi querida Candy recoge tus cosas te iras de aquí, has sido vendida a buen precio, apresúrate niña un carruaje te está esperando para llevarte a tu nuevo destino.- estas palabras las decía Sarah enfrente de Elisa y Niel.

Al salir de la mansión miro el carruaje que la esperaba, volteo su rostro para ver por última vez la mansión pero se topo con la mirada socarrona de Elisa, se sentía triunfal pero cuando su madre le dijo algo al oído su sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho la señora a Elisa? ¿Qué sería?

Elisa echaba fuego si por ella fuera echaría la mansión abajo, como su padre se había atrevido a aceptar aquella venta acaso no sabía, William se casaría con esa zorra.

Tenía que impedirlo a como diera lugar, estaba por salir cuando vio a Terry, que salvación pensó, entonces usaría sus dotes de actriz, corriendo hacia él y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Terry, Terry tienes que saber esto pronto el terrible William Albert Andrew a comprado a la pobre de Candy para tenerla como esclava.

-¿No es lo mismo que haces tú Elisa?

- ¡Terry! como dices eso yo la tengo como mi dama de compañía, -decía con la cabeza baja-

Si como no pensó Terry.

-Terry pero ella me preocupa tu no sabes, lo que se cuentan las cosas horribles de Andrew, es desalmado, despiadado y un sanguinario asesino.

-¿Estás segura Elisa?

-Si muy segura, es verdad lo que te cuento.

-No, no puede ser debo salvarla.

-Corre ya se la han llevado.

Después de enterarse que William se llevaba a Candy, había tardado tres días en encontrar una diligencia que lo llevara a Rumania y al castillo de Andrew, en las oscuras montañas, mientras que Candy llegaba a su nuevo hogar Andrew había mandado a preparar un festín en este se le comunicaría a Candy que contraerían nupcias. Ella no estaba molesta con el hecho de que casaría, bueno si un poco por qué no sabía con quien lo haría, nadie le había dicho quien la compro ni el porqué, pero lo que más le molestaba que la habían comprado y la habían convertido en un ser sin decisión así que decidió enfrentar a su dueño.

Camino y vago por largo tiempo por el catillo hasta que lo encontró, se encontraba de espaldas a ella viendo por de la ventana.

-¿Por qué me compro? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Albert giro lentamente para verla de frente, ella solo abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Al…Albert tú, ¿fuiste tú?

-Si pequeña fui yo

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo te atreviste Albert? – Lo decía una Candy desconcertada y molesta -

-¿A qué querida?

- A comprarme

-Como con dinero y ¿Atreverme a qué?

-Haaay Albert pues ¿cómo te atreviste a comprarme?

-Lo hice por tu bien

-Basta Albert sabes que esto no está bien

-Maldición Candy ¿Por qué no está bien? A caso ¿querías vivir en la calle?

-No, claro que no quería vivir en la calle, ¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada cuando nos vimos? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que querías que nos casáramos?

-¿Por qué? Por temor a que me rechaces.

-Candy soy un monstruo, soy, soy un vampiro, mi esposa se suicido, por culpa de seres indeseables, que la engañaron enviándole una carta donde decía que había muerto y ella por tristeza y desesperación se lanzo del acantilado que queda cerca del monasterio, quienes estaban ahí no hicieron nada para detenerla, ¿sabes lo que es el dolor de perder lo que amas? Me volví loco, jure vengarme y mate sin piedad, sin remordimiento a todos los que nos hicieron daño y también mate inocentes convirtiéndome en esto que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Candy tuvo miedo pero al escucharlo y verlo desgarrado por la confesión, sintió su pena y dolor, lloro por Albert y su pérdida, ella lo abrazo, sintió empatía por él sabía lo que era perderlo todo y sentirse desolado, un pinchazo de calor llego a su corazón.

-Luego de mis años de soledad cuando creí mi corazón muerto apareciste tu llenándolo de vida, al principio me rehusaba, eras demasiado niña, pero hoy eres una hermosa mujer y me enamore de ti a primera vista.

Albert sin esperar respuesta la beso, Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar solo sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago y una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo al final solo se dejo llevar, lo tomo por el cuello acercándolo más y brindándole nuevamente el sabor dulce de sus labios, Albert, dulcemente volvió a tomar sus labios deleitándose con ese manjar separándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos le pregunto.

-Candy ahora que sabes quién soy y lo que he hecho podrías perdonarme y ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Con una condición Albert.

-¿Cuál Candy?

-Que dejes de decir que eres un monstruo y dejes el pasado atrás, sé que es duro pero no podremos ser felices si, sigues atrapado en el pasado y cargando tanto dolor en tu corazón, si puedes cumplir mi condición entonces si acepto casarme contigo.

Albert sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y la beso dulcemente y entre besos le susurro gracias Candy por devolverme la vida y la ilusión, no te arrepentirás te hare muy feliz, te amo.

Albert al día siguiente mando a llamar a la costurera del pueblo para que le tomara las medida del vestido de novia a Candy, Ella iba a preguntar por la capilla pero Albert le dijo que sería solo un ritual de presentación, pues a él no le importaba mucho si Dios aceptaba su unión.

- Candy frunció el seño – Albert eso no debe de ser no quiero un simple ritual, yo quiero que un sacerdote bendiga nuestra unión – rogaba encarecidamente - Albert a regañadientes acepto, pero Candy estaba feliz.

El día de la ceremonia llego Candy vestía con un bello vestido blanco, sencillo pero se veía hermosa con una corona de flores blancas sin velo, Albert lucía un traje negro de la época el cual hacia resaltar su atlético cuerpo y su rostro resplandecía más que nunca por el brillo que despedían sus ojos azul cielo, la boda fue sencilla al igual que el banquete hasta que llego el momento de la noche de bodas.

-Candy si no te sientes preparada para mí está bien, es algo que debe nacer de ti.

-No Albert estoy, lista solo espérame un momento.

Candy salió de atrás del biombo que había en la habitación con una sutil bata de tirantes que dejaba poco a la imaginación, Albert estaba tranquilo pero al verla salir su corazón pego un salto y su libido hasta el cielo, pero tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no abrazarla con fuerza y arrancarle la prenda de un solo golpe, lentamente camino hacia ella tomándola de las manos se las llevo a los labios para besarlas tiernamente susurrándole eres hermosa y tan sensual, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla lentamente suave, venerándola diciéndole en cada roce cuanto la amaba y la deseaba, la abraso y beso de una forma tierna pero diferente, él le estaba pidiendo el acceso a su boca demandando de una forma sutil que se rindiera a él, ella abrió lentamente los labios permitiéndole el acceso y el introdujo su lengua dentro para explorarla, probarla, saborearla, en ese momento ella se tenso un poco pero cuando él la acerco más a su cuerpo el chispazo que sintió cuando su miembro la rozo atreves de la ropa fue suficiente para que ella deseara mas. Mas de que no sabía pero ella deseaba que él la siguiera abrazando y besando de esa forma, Albert empezó a tocarla sobre la bata de una forma suave pero firme, como si marcara y descubriera a la vez que esa mujer que tocaba por primera vez era de él y solo para él, que el pequeño gemido que ha ella se le escapo era por el deseo que nacía de ella, era por él, que ella deseaba lo mismo que el seseaba que era un hambre voraz por tener sus cuerpos unidos eso era el sueño mas grande que tenía desde hace tiempo y que lo consumía.

La necesidad se acrecentó cuando Albert subió una mano por mi cintura, rozándome el pecho y deteniéndose en el tirante de la bata, interrumpió el beso y retirándose solo un centímetro para mirarme a los ojos, como preguntando se podía proseguir, yo asentí, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre mi piel dejándola al descubierto, su mirada no abandonaba la mía, note el aire frio en mi pecho desnudo y mi pezón se tenso incitante, era sentimiento abrumador, algo que nuca había experimentado, la bata cayó al suelo completamente, a mi cuerpo solo lo cubría mi culote blanco (bragas blancas) sentí como su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba para agárrame el pecho, lo acaricio rozándome el pezón con el pulgar yo ahogue un grito cuando este se endureció y lanzo un rayo de deseo entre mis piernas, bajo la cabeza y sus labios se frotaron suavemente en mis pezones, besándolos y mordiéndolos, un gemido escapo de mi boca al sentir ese contacto tan intimo. – tranquila amor déjame amarte –

Gemí y deslice mis manos enredándolas por su pelo era tan suave y sedoso un placer para los sentidos, levanto su rostro para que lo viera, pero mis ojos bajaron a su boca, lo quería besar otra vez nuestros labios se unieron y en ese momento mis manos subieron a su camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla pude contemplar por primera vez su pecho desnudo su estomago plano, mordí mi labio al contemplar a mi bello esposo, nos despojamos de las ultimas prendas, el me observaba y yo me ruborizaba quería cubrirme pero él lo impidió – no amor, no te cubras déjame admirarte, eres realmente hermosa – con una tímida sonrisa le permite que me siguiera viendo y mi mirada lo empezó a recorrer, pero al posar mis ojos mas abajo de su pecho mire con asombro su miembro erecto, era largo y grueso era enorme, el me volvió abrazar y contuve un grito cuando sentí su pene sobre mi vientre, Albert gimió al contacto de nuestros cuerpos, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos el beso comenzó suave pero cambio a demandante y necesitado mis manos aferrándose a su cabello y las suyas tocando mi espalda, mi cintura y mis pechos cuando sus dedos rozaron otra vez mi pezón mi caderas se movieron instintivamente hacia él, entre besos y carisias llegamos a la cama en donde me coloco tiernamente y se acomodo sobre mí, depositando un reguero de besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello para luego bajar a mi pecho, yo mientras tocaba su espalda y sus hombros al principio con torpeza pero después dejándome llevar, mientras mordía y succionaba mi pecho, un calor húmedo se cernía en medio de mis piernas.

¡Oh! Albert

Mientras el tomaba mi otro pecho, sentí como sus dedos rosaban la cara interior de mi muslo provocándome una sensación indescriptible – Amor déjame ver si estas lista para mi, su pregunta me dio un poco de vergüenza yo no sabía si ya estaba lista pero quería que continuara y solo asentí, me beso una vez mas y me sacudí un poco al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en mi intimidad los introdujo un poco y su beso se hizo más intenso y su tacto más suave su dedo pulgar toco la perla de mi feminidad presionando y masajeando en pequeños círculos llenando mi cuerpo de una luz que descocía – mi amor ya estas lista – con un ligero movimiento de sus piernas separo mis piernas y comenzó a posesionarse sobre mí, sentí su miembro rosar mi feminidad y descargas eléctricas empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, gemi en su cuello y el gruño de satisfacción con la excitación del momento el me penetro de una sola envestida, yo grite y mi cuerpo se tenso en el momento que el tomo mi virginidad, Albert se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Eras Virgen?-

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema por eso?

- No, claro que no amor pero deberías haberlo dicho.

-Pensé que había quedado claro.

-Pero podrías haberme recordado, para no ser tan brusco contigo amor discúlpame.

-No hay nada que perdonar amor

Con esa respuesta Albert la volvió a besar con pasión, la acariciaba con ternura y sin salirse de ella le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando hubo pasado el dolor y las carisias de ambos volvieron a encender la llama ella movió las caderas incitándolo a continuar, eso basto para que el empezara a envestirla suavemente y entre gemidos, te amos los besos y las caricias se volvieron más desenfrenadas por parte de ambos hasta que alcanzaron el clímax gritando sus nombres a la vez fue una experiencia maravillosa el callo sobre su pecho cansado y extasiado, ella acariciaba su cabellos suavemente para ella había sido una entrega total y plena, pero para el todo había sido nuevo él había amado una vez, pero lo que sintió con Candy lo había desbordado removiendo todo el dolor y cambiándolo por un amor inmenso y lleno de magia, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que esa noche engendrarían un nuevo ser maravilloso y lleno de amor un nuevo heredero.

Candy se levanto temprano quería ver el amanecer su rostro estaba sonrojado por los recuerdos de hace unas horas, con cada imagen más sentía ciertas partes del cuerpo adoloridas pero era una sensación agradable después de lo sucedido se sentía plena el convertirse en mujer en los brazos del hombre amado era la experiencia más sublime y entendió que lo amaba, no le importaba nada del pasado solo quería que su futuro fuera feliz a su lado y ser de él en cuerpo y alma.

Mirando por la ventana observo un carruaje que se acercaba, Albert al escuchar el sonido del carruaje se levanto y se coloco al lado de ella, no reconoció de quien podría ser.

-No son bienvenidas las visitas en este lugar y por lo que yo tengo entendido tú estas sola.

-Bueno si Albert, pero tengo dos personas importantes en mi vida que son Annie y Patty ellas son como mis hermanas, si me hubieran echado los Legan ellas me hubieran recibido.

- Ya veo ¿te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?

-No, Albert, ya te dije a mi no me importa que hayas sido un sido un monstruo por siglos, lo que me importa y me has demostrado es que tienes un gran corazón y nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa el dolor transforma a la personas igual que el amor, le dijo acariciando su rostro, Albert tomo sus manos y las beso.

Terry pateaba el polvo y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, como podía ser posible esa mansión era una fortaleza debía buscar la forma de entrar aun que fuera a la fuerza.

Los días pasaron ya casi habían transcurrido tres meses y Terry no sabía cómo entrar en la fortaleza, ya se había hecho de noche y por varios días había intentando inmiscuirse en el castillo y nada pero se le presento la oportunidad cuando hubo cambio de guardia, uno de ellos se retiro antes de que su relevo llegara y eso le dio la oportunidad de entrar en la fortaleza, la noche era más oscura de lo habitual, deslizándose en las sombras como un gato llego al castillo y se dispuso a buscar a Candy, en la parte baja del castillo no estaba y lo mas extrañó no había criados, subió al segundo piso y escucho una voz familiar Candy tarareaba una canción, cuando la reconoció corrió escaleras arriba hasta el último piso del castillo para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba, entrando de repente la miro ella estaba de espaldas a él sin percatarse de su presencia, iba tomar a Candy de la mano cuando Albert se interpuso en su camino cuando escucho la voz de Albert, Candy volteo y miraba la escena.

-¿Qué crees que haces Granchester?

-Vine por Candy

-Candy es mi esposa y no puede irse, ¿sabes lo que significa casada?

-No me hagas reír Andrew yo sé quién eres, tu ya estás muerto tu matrimonio no es válido aun que quieras, vamos Andrew déjala libre a tu lado solo tendrá sufrimiento.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer, si la dejara para que se fuera contigo si sufriría.

-No sabes lo que dices Andrew, yo la haría feliz solo tendrá que acostumbrarse, a algunas cosas y enseñarse a compartir.

-¿Acostumbrarse a que cosas? Y ¿Qué tendría que compartir?

-Acostumbrarse a mi forma de vida, yo no pienso cambiar y tendría que aprender a compartirme con otras mujeres, con eso y mi amor ella será feliz a sí que déjala Andrew.

-No, no lo hare.

-¿Terry estás loco? ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir ni muerta me casaría contigo, tú no sabes amar y estas lunático si crees que yo aceptaría la vida que pretendes darme, además estoy casada y yo amo a Albert.

- Estas loca Candy, creo que tu amistad con Susana te afecto, no entiendes que está muerto, que no podrías llevar una vida normal con él.

-El loco eres tú, que desperdicias la vida y no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor, tu arrogancia, tu vanidad, tu orgullo y tu libertinaje van a llevarte a la soledad y la amargura estas hueco Terry con todo lo que has hecho eres incapaz de amar.

- Basta ya, has escuchado a mi esposa, lárgate de mi casa Granchester si no quieres que te saque por la fuerza.

-Nadie me va a sacar de aquí sin Candy lo entiendes Andrew.

-Terry márchate no quiero volver a verte.

Albert se disponía a darle la espalda a Terry cuando este lanzo el primer puñetazo rompiendo el labio de Albert, este a su vez lanzo un puñetazo a Terry, en el estomago, la batalla de golpes los saco a la terraza, Candy gritaba que pararan pero ellos no le hacían ningún caso, puños iban y venían, hasta que un mal golpe ambos resbalaron de la terraza quedando colgados en el techo inclinado de tejas del castillo Albert logro sujetarse y alcanzo a tomar a Terry por la solapa para que no callera, Candy grito el nombre de Albert mientras se acercaba este dio la vuelta para mirarla - estamos bien amor - pero en un a movimiento Terry saco un revólver, iba a dispararle a Albert pero cuando tiro el gatillo con el golpe del arma resbalo y callo por al vacio, Albert a pesar del disparo volteo para ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde solo vio el cuerpo de Terry a la distancia, instantes después escucho el agudo grito de dolor de Candy que estaba detrás de él en la terraza, la bala la había alcanzado, Albert desesperado, trepo por el techo hasta llegar con Candy, - mi amor donde te dio - - en el hombro – Albert empezó a gritarle a George.

La voz desesperada y desgarradora de Albert retumbaba por todas las habitaciones, al escucharla George corrió donde estaba Albert.

Por fortuna la bala había entrado y salido, lo malo es que toco una arteria y se estaba desangrando.

-Lo siento Albert, no puedo hacer nada por ella, ha perdido mucha sangre solo hay una opción y tu sabes a que me refiero, ya no le queda mucho tiempo, solo tú puedes decidir, si la dejar vivir como y ser como tú o que muera en tus brazos.

-¿Convertirla?, ¡Dios convertirla!

-Albert, conviérteme, quiero estar contigo por la eternidad, además quiero ver nacer a nuestro bebe y que lo criemos juntos.

-¿Nuestro bebe?

-Si Albert, Candy está embarazada te lo iba a decir ella esta noche, si la transformas ahora tendrían una oportunidad los dos.

-Lo hare George, no quiero volver a perder a la mujer que amo ni a nuestro bebe, Candy mi amor te busque por tanto tiempo como para perderte de nuevo, no lo pensó dos veces y clavo los colmillos en el cremoso cuello de Candy, rompiendo la maldición ya no estaría solo tendría una familia, su vida seria prospera y llena de felicidad junto a sus amigos y seres queridos.

-Soy William Albert Andrew, mi esposa Candy White de Andrew juntos rompimos la maldición de la soledad y formamos una hermosa familia al lado de nuestros hijos que amamos con todo nuestro corazón y con los amigos vamos viviendo día a día, una nueva vida y una historia de amor.

Fin.


End file.
